coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8033 (4th January 2013)
Plot Gail pulls away from Lewis telling him that although their kiss was magical, they could never be together as Audrey would be so hurt. Lewis feigns disappointment, and assuring Gail he understands, leaves. Gail's immediately regretful. Nick admits to Leanne that deep down he still loves her but knows he can't trust her. Jenna tells Sophie that she's made excellent progress and should be able to lose her back brace very soon. Sophie's inordinately grateful and there's a frisson between them. Gail arrives at the bistro looking for Lewis. She's gutted when Nick informs her that Lewis has gone to meet his friend, intent on taking the job in Italy after all. The Health & Safety Investigator grills Tommy over Fiz's boiler. Eventually, satisfied that Tommy isn't a danger to the public, he agrees to drop the case. Audrey goes on a second date with Henry Wilkins. Lewis serves them and whilst he finds Henry common and uncouth, it's clear he still has feelings for Audrey. Sophie tells Ryan that she reckons her feelings for Jenna are reciprocated. Ryan's sceptical and worries that Sophie's deluding herself. Gail and Lewis offer to stay behind in the bistro and clear up. Nick and Kylie leave them to it. Gail tells Lewis that she's changed her mind and wants to be with him. Lewis takes her in his arms and they kiss passionately. Leanne approaches Nick on his way home from work and implores him to give their relationship another chance. She tells him that she's rearranged their wedding for a week's time and it's up to him to be there. Nick's stunned. Tyrone's hugely relieved to find out Tommy won't be prosecuted over Fiz's boiler, whilst Kirsty's gutted. Rob enjoys telling Carla how he pinched the Macnee's order from her. Carla's seething. Lewis tells Gail that she's the love of his life and he'll call Patrick Woodson and tell him that he no longer wants the job in Italy. They agree to keep their relationship under wraps for the time being. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede Guest cast *Trevor Seymour - Gordon Kane *Henry Wilkins - Russell Dixon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Physiotherapy room Notes *Tyrone Dobbs (Alan Halsall) and Jenna Kamara (Krissi Bohn) are both credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail pulls away from Lewis's kiss, saying they can never be together as it would hurt Audrey; Tyrone faces some tricky questions; and Leanne leaves Nick more conflicted than ever. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,540,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes